If I Had Known
by Stupid Blue Girl
Summary: little story about before 9 and how others get along a bit in tragity, mostly 6.


In the days be for the coming of the second savior, 9, the one who kept watch over the other stitchpunk creations, 1, was very bitter. He was before and after 9.  
Angry and exasperated at everyone and anyone who disobeyed him.

Frustrated wih those who turned down his warnings.  
Those who did not take heed to his ever exasperating voice would be left behind.

But out of all of them, he always seemed too be more up on 6.  
Not careing much for his drawings which 6 claimed to have been in visions.  
But more on how he believed he was insane. Crazy, messed up in his head.

"An abomination, insane and useless to the survive of the others and himself." As 1 put it. But, for some reason he let him stay.  
Maby he took pity on 6. For one thing, 6 could barely even take care of himself.

Let alone live without the watch of others.

________

Soft singing drifted over the Emptiness. A light, some what morose tune.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend. Some where along in the bitterness - Oh!"

The pin striped rag doll reached down and clasped a sparkling item in his hands.  
Looking it over excitedly, like two puppies when they meet. It was a small, red jem.

"This is it! I knew it, knew it! I found it here just like I saw it!" He would exclaim.  
"Not sure why, but I had better keep it..." He undid the Velcro that held his fabric together and stuck the small, half cut jem inside to take with him back to the Cathedral.

Just a while beyond him, behind him, lay the watch of the most abundant machine that stalked the apocalyptic world the stitchpunks had been born in. It hunted them, watched them, killed them.  
He had no idea, but the beast was following him. It was tracing the doll back to its small colony.

6 happily skipped into the Thrown room, quieting his blissful humming as he noticed 1 and 8.  
8 glared poison at him as he halted his prancing. Quickly darting into his little corner of drawings. He slipped the jem from under his Velcro and placed it on the ground by the wall. A hopeful grin lay on his expression. Though, worried eyes brought the expression into mixed emotions.

"... Every thing I have seen has been negative. I-I-I sure hope this will be positive for once."  
he taped his pen nib fingers against his key necklace franticly. As if something was about to happen.  
6 waited. Waited, and waited. Till he began to grow bored. Miss matched optics begining to tighten slowly.  
Closing as reality was fading away, till he fell to his side, sleeping on the hard floor like a lazy cat.

Screaming... Cursing... Whispering... Mumbling... Crying... He heard it all as if it were a dream.  
Oh, how he was wrong. So terribly wrong.

The voices rang through his head, body growing cold. Colder, yet, colder.  
But, despite the loud screams and pleading crys, the sound of something falling to the wood floor was what woke him up.

'Thump!'

"Oh... Wha." His eyes adjusted to the lighting and perspective. "Mmmm. I fell asleep. Silly me."  
6 scolded himself lightly as he began to lift himself on his numb arms. Soft sigh rushed slowly from his throat.  
Scratching at his optics drowsily. He pushed himself to sit up and cross his legs. Turning himself around to look out to the Thrown Room. He gasped.

"W-w-what!?" 6 scrambled to his feet, clumsily falling back over and quickly pushing back up again.  
He rushed out in the middle of the room. The items that served as furniturehad been rrearranged, some nocked over or flipped.  
There lay the crumbled an lifeless body of a CSM. A Cat Skull monster, as most called them.

1 sat on the floor, propped on his arms catching his breath. 8 Beside him watching the beast carefully in case it sprung back to life for another bite.

7 had come just in time to save them... Most of them. She rose her skulmet up to show her face to a surprised 6.

"W-w-what happened? How long had I been asleep!?" He rushed up to her. Glancing back and forth from 1, 8, and the beast, then back at 7.

"..6?" She pleaded, sorrow seemed to be in her tone. Cracked voice barely muttered his numbered name.  
He nodded at her.

She tilted her sword down to the floor. To the Cat beasts disembodied skull head. She couldn't say another word.  
Couldn't even show her face, pulling her skullmet back down and looking away. Breathing becoming heavier as she did her best to show no emotion.

6 let his head lower to get a full picture of what she wanted him to see.

He couldn't believe it. Breathless, 6 fell to his knees. Pulling the cats jaw apart to let up the doll inside.  
But the doll did not move. He couldn't tell. "Is he breathing?"

Just then the doll's heart began to beat, the eased pressure from the skull being lifted took away the strangle.  
"I am." He stated.

"F-f-five! Are You ok!?" His rasp voice sobbed for his hurting friend.

"Of course hes not ok!" 1 would answer for him. "He just got crushed in the side by a 200Pound piece of bone!  
Do you THINK he is ok!? Nitwit!" It was obvious that the self proclaimed lead was not in such a cheery mode.

7 Glared at 1 through her skulmet and crouched down to help 6 pull him free. Slidding him on the floor as the skull fell and snapped shut with a 'bang'; The cats fangs clashing together.

"I-I-Im sorry, Maby If I c-could have helped, then, then,"

"You could do nothing, 6! You can't fight at all! All your good for is talking nonscense and laughs!" 1 scoffed at him.

"Shut. Up." 7 commanded, Making 8 growl.

"There was nothing we could do to keep the beast from snatching 5 away from us... But, lets just get him fixed up. Someone, get 2 to help.  
He knows how better than us."

6 nodded and tried to even his ridged breathing in his tightened throat. "Y-y-you'll be fine.." 6 told 5, and himself before running out to go find 2, where ever he was.

Dry sobs filled the halls has his negative thoughts began to take over his mind. 6 sniffled.

'What if we can't fix him? What if his inner frame was damaged? What if he dies before I get 2'  
The sobs turned into depressing notes of a song.

"... And I would have stayed up with you all night..." The raspy voice cried out, as if pleading to end, yet could never crossover.

".....If I had known how to save a life..." 


End file.
